starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Paladin of the Pink Rose
Oda Nobunaga (織田信長) is the Paladin of the Pink Rose. Her Sovereign is Tsubasa; the Pink Rose of Empathy. She excels in Ice Magic. She represents Tsubasa's want in wanting the ability to sense other people's emotions, coupled with the ability to imagine what someone else might be thinking or feeling. Appearance Nobunaga is one of the smaller Paladin's. Her size both small and petite, but it doesn't bother her because of her overly confident and passionate demonator. Her skin is rather pale too since she too stays in Callisto too often; like her Sovereign, they are both rather sensitive to the heat and sun. Nobunaga posses long black hair that reaches to the back of her thighs, with her bangs cut sharply over her vivid eyes; always shining with a burning passion. Nobunaga still likes to wear her military uniform that is something she prepared herself out of a hobby after being summoned as a Paladin. The uniform black from something she used to wear during the militant days with a pair of black boots that reach her knees, as well as her Captain hat that looks like the sun of Japan. Her red cape long as it drags behind her usually. She usually is summoned with either a cane or sword. Despite her harsh words with the way she speaks, the Paladin's still consider her cute. Personality Haughty and self-confident, she possesses a flexible way of thinking that loves new things and is not bound by conservatism and common sense. Nobunaga had worked vigorously towards the unification of the country, but her end came from the insurrection of a vassal. She shows no regret about that in itself, saying it was "something that couldn't be helped". Does not particularly have a wish for the Holy Grail, but it is very likely that, due to her tendency for unusual ideas, she may use the Holy Grail itself to make some sort of mess. Nobunaga loves a challenge and will not back down if the other Paladin's like Gil or the Troublemakers dare say something towards her. Nobunaga also enjoys a good tea, often summoning herself into the World of the Living to drink tea with Tsubasa on a cool day. She also goes out of her way to yell at Kida, making sure the young girl trains in preparation for the constant "war" at hand. History Nobunaga Oda, the King of Innovation and legendary warlord of the Sengoku and Azuchi-Momoyama Periods of Japan, and older sister of Oda Nobukatsu. Her moniker "Devil King of the Sixth Heaven" was based on the severe acts of destruction carried out during her campaign. The soldier of fortune from the Warring States Period, she was called the "Big Fool of Owari" (尾張の大うつけ, Owari no Ōutsuke) in her childhood. She made a name for herself in the world upon defeating Imagawa Yoshimoto in the Battle of Okehazama. Responsible for the de facto downfall of the Muromachi Shogunate, Nobunaga had great influence during the closure of a long, turbulent war period lasting since the Ōnin War. One of the first to assimilate western inventions and tactical concepts into the art of war, she wielded both a technological and economic advantage against her foes, with efforts focused on the control and development important hubs of industry and the establishment of policies emphasizing the promotion of results and individual merit. Her Noble Phantasm is based upon the rotating volley tactics employed by her troops, and its anti-army nature is drawn from her skilled leadership. Between 1560 and 1583, she eliminated many formidable enemies one after the other and even had the unification of the country within reach. Her campaign ended in Kyoto, at the temple of Honnō-ji, thanks to the insurrection of Akechi Mitsuhide. The one who succeeded her was her former vassal, Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Relationships Tsubasa Nobunaga cares greatly about Tsubasa, especially when he's in danger or not in good condition. She once saved him when Tsubasa was attacked by a hollow, despite the fact that she abandoned him during, and she even tried to skip his job to take Kida for healing. Their relationship seems to be of a "father/daughter" or an "older brother/little sister" kind since she greatly admires him and has even picked up several of Tsubasa's bad habits, such as picking her nose. They are usually partners in crime and join together in many different gags. Okita Souji She often commits acts of violence toward Okita in a deadpan manner or with a sarcastic smarmy attitude, leaving the audience constantly wondering whether she is really serious about killing Okita or not. For now, she just seems to play dangerous jokes. She is jealous of Okita always appearing to usurp the attention of those near and dear to her. It is an undisputed claim that he is the strongest swordsman, but Okita can bring out the weaknesses in her, shown when Nobunaga loses a match to him. Despite the fact that she always tries to kill him, Nobunaga considers Okita as an important figure and a friend, treating him with respect in serious situations as shown in the Prison Island arc. Kato Danzo Referring to her "Boss", Nobunaga seems to get along rather well with Danzo. After a rough beginning, the two find common ground in their love of torturing and humiliating Okita. After witnessing the fight between Okita and Danzo, Nobunaga said she would love to clash swords with Danzo one day. Although a hit from Okita would often result in violent retribution from Nobunaga, she doesn't seem to have a problem with taking a lecture or a knock on the head from Danzo. Nobunaga does consider Danzo to be one of her 'three rotten friends.' Vessels Oathkeeper Treasure Trove Rose Equip Pink Equip Noble Phantasm Three Thousand Worlds *Nobunaga's Noble Phantasm, she can only use it when given the permission of her Sovereign, Kida, and the Celestial Force itself since it uses up a lot of Reitasu. *Usually, the Rose of her Master and Kida is both often left weak because the Paladin uses their Master's Reitasu. *In which, Nobunaga summons the weapons of her soldiers in her previous army, the volley firing of three thousand guns, it can still be a common threat, such as allowing its tremendous destructive power and overwhelming fire-density to corner anyone who comes across it, most to the verge of defeat at one point. *It is her famous policy, having dreamed about the unification of the country of Japan, and the "three lines of fire" strategy she is said to have employed at the Battle of Nagashino. It brings about three thousand arquebuses in her surroundings, and they fire volleys in every direction while matching the guns she holds in both of her hands. She evaluates it as "a Mami-like 'Arquebus-Kata' (火縄カタ, ''Hinawa-kata) action by means of three thousand arquebuses." Affected by her "[https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Skill#Tenka_Fubu_-_Innovation ''Tenka Fubu - Innovation]" Skill, it is more dangerous against Servants possessing higher ranks of Divinity and Mystery. Trivia *Oda Nobunaga was the Goddess Dainichi in a previous life. *She was once summoned as Dainichi to be Tsubasa's Paladin during the first War. Category:Characters Category:Paladin Category:Female Characters Category:Marksmen Category:Demon